


Omega Osamu of Border

by FlameofDante



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective Alpha, non smut, omega osamu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofDante/pseuds/FlameofDante
Summary: Osamu adalah satu-satunya Omega di Border yang di dominasi Alpha. Tapi bukan berarti ia berniat menyembunyikannya. Petinggi Border mengetahuinya, dan ia yakin Jin-san mengetahuinya dari pengelihatan masa depan. Bukan sesuatu yang dilarang untuk Omega bekerja di Border, tapi sebagai agen? tentu itu sebuah tantangan tersendiri.
Relationships: ?/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Omega Osamu of Border

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic untuk bersenang-senang. jangan terlalu dianggap serius.

Disini adalah dunia yang mengenal sistem Alpha, Beta, Omega. Lain hal-nya dengan dunia yang hanya mengenal 2 gender, disini ada lebih dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Alpha sebagai bintang utama adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kualitas prima. Mereka yang masuk kategori ini memiliki tubuh yang kuat, cerdas, terampil dan Trion yang besar. Walau hanya ada sekitar 20% orang dengan kategori ini, Alpha selalu berada dipuncak piramida.

Omega berada dalam 1% dari jumlah populasi. Mereka memang kebalikan dari Alpha, dengan tubuh yang lemah karena tubuh mereka dirancang untuk meneruskan keturunan. Karenanya walau mereka minoritas, mereka dianggap sangat berharga, karena tanpa mereka, Alpha tidak akan pernah memiliki keturunan. Mereka tidak kuat atau memiliki Trion yang tinggi. Tapi mereka dianggap seperti harta karun karena kamampuan mereka untuk memimpin dan IQ yang tinggi. Sehingga tidak jarang menemukan Omega berada dalam kedudukan tinggi dalam pemerintahan, sementara Alpha bertugas untuk pertahanan negara. Sisa populasi adalah para Beta, dimana mereka memiliki jumlah yang besar, namun mereka adalah orang-orang normal yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak berguna. Beta adalah tonggak penggerak sistem, dengan jumlah mereka yang banyak, mereka mampu menangani apa yang tak sanggup ditangani oleh Alpha dan Omega.

Sistem ini tentu saja mempengaruhi setiap sendi instansi pemerintah, termasuk Border. Badan Pertahanan negara atau yang disebut Border adalah organisasi pertahanan milik pemerintah yang berada di kota Mikadosi. Tempat itu berisi orang-orang berbakat pemilik kekuatan khusus yang bertugas untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup umat manusia dari serangan Neighbor; sosok alien dari dunia lain yang secara berkala sering menyerang mereka.

Agen Border terbagi menjadi 3 tingkatan, kelas C bagi calon Agen, kelas B untuk agen kelas menengah dan kelas A untuk agen kelas tinggi. Tapi ada satu tingkatan lagi bagi elit dari yang paling elit; kelas S. Persaingan perebutan tingkat dilakukan dalam sejumlah tes dimana masing-masing tim diadu dalam pertarungan taktik dan kekuatan. Ini dilakukan selain untuk menjaga agen tetap prima, juga untuk meningkatkan daya serang dan pengalaman agen dalam bertarung, sehingga diharapkan tiap agen Border memiliki kualitas yang mumpuni untuk menghadapi Neighbor.

Sebagai organisasi pertahanan, wajar apabila Border di dominasi oleh Alpha. Hanya ada segelintir Beta yang mampu bertahan di tempat ini dan hampir tidak ada Omega sama sekali. Mereka yang Omega kebanyakan bekerja sebagai petugas pendukung seperti paramedis atau Operator. Sehingga Mikumo Osamu adalah kasus yang langka. Mikumo Osamu terlahir sebagai Omega. Tapi karena sifat keadilannya yang begitu tinggi, ia ingin melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia merasa itu hanya bisa diwujudkan jika ia menjadi agen Border. Statusnya sebagai Omega bukan rahasia, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu kecuali para petinggi Border dan Pemimpin Cabang Tamakoma. Tapi Mikumo yakin Jin Yuuichi tahu dari pengelihatan masa depannya. Mikumo sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai Omega, toh, tidak ada larangan untuk Omega bergabung dengan Border. Trion-nya yang lemah dan tubuhnya yang tak sekuat Alpha, seharusnya membuka kartu-nya. Tapi semua orang menyangkanya seorang Beta yang kurang berbakat, dan Mikumo tidak membantah mereka. Baginya, itu tidak penting orang menganggapnya Alpha Beta atau Omega. Yang penting ia bisa mewujudkan ambisinya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupnya, dan membantu temannya untuk bisa pergi ke dunia Neighbor.

Para agen Border lainnya selalu heran mengapa para agen kelas A dan S selalu bergerak mengerumuni sang kapten dari tim Tamakoma-2 itu. Mereka semua memang menghormati kemampuannya dalam taktik dan stategi yang membuatnya menjadi seorang kapten yang handal, bahkan bisa membawa tim mereka hingga mencapai 10 besar kelas B. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak memiliki keistimewaan seperti Alpha yang memiliki trion tinggi atau side effect. Banyak yang menganggap kepopuleran Osamu diantara agen kelas atas adalah karena kepribadiannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika sang kapten extraordinary itu tidak bisa marah pada siapapun kecuali untuk membela rekan-rekannya. Jika itu terjadi ia akan berubah seperti setan dengan taktik memusingkan. Ia juga pandai memasak dan sering membawa kue atau cemilan untuk dibagikan. Banyak orang ingin menjadi agen Border karena terinspirasi olehnya. Terutama setelah melihat rekaman wawancarannya dengan penuh luka dan perban itu. Tidak sedikit agen yang menjenguknya, bahkan para petinggi. Terutama para petinggi, karena mereka adalah Alpha yang tahu status Omega Mikumo. Insting Alpha membuat mereka sangat protektif, bahkan memberikan fasilitas paling mahal dan lengkap untuk Mikumo yang notabennya hanya agen kelas B.

Mikumo diijinkan kembali bekerja dengan peringatan keras oleh para dokter agar tidak beraktifitas berat dan tidak lupa meminum obatnya. Terutama karena tubuh Omega yang rentan akan membuatnya lebih gampang capek dan emosinya tidak stabil. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk tidak meminum suppressant selama ia meminum obatnya. Mikumo yang tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyembunyikan statusnya, tidak menyadari bagaimana reaksi orang-orang disekitarnya saat ia masuk kerja hari itu. Walau ia tidak bisa bertarung, sebagai kapten tim ia perlu mengamati perkembangan anggota dan lawan-lawannya. Ia berseragam khas Border dan berjalan memakai kruk dengan perban yang masih menghiasi kepalanya. Ia mengangguk sopan pada kepala-kepala yang menoleh padanya, tidak menyadari mata mereka yang terbelalak atau hidung mereka yang mengendus udara.

Para Alpha tiba-tiba memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mikumo lebih dari biasanya dengan kesadaran penuh mengapa mereka melakukan itu. sebagian besar bahkan sampai menepuk jidat mereka karena tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya. Mengetahui karakter sang kapten Tamakoma-2, pasti ia tidak ada niatan untuk menyembunyikannya, lagi pula Border pun tak melarang seorang Omega menjadi agen apabila mampu menghadapi kerasnya pertarungan.

Dan Omega ini, tak hanya ia menjadi kapten tim dari tim super yang melesat menuju tingkat atas, tapi juga seorang pahlawan yang berjuang hingga hampir tewas pada pertarungan melawan Neighbor. Tiba-tiba saja rasa hormat mereka melonjak menjadi 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Kazama menjadi pucat pasi karena sudah membuat seorang Omega babak belur dalam pertarungan 24 kali kalah dan satu seri. Tentu saja masuk akal sekarang! Ia Omega, demi tuhan, tidak seharusnya Omega mampu mengalahkan Alpha. Tapi mengetahui hal itu pun, Mikumo tetap menerima tantangannya (walau tahu ia tak kan bisa menang) dan dari semua itu bahkan berhasil mendapatkan hasil seri.

"Oh, ohayo, Kazama Senpai." Sapa Mikumo saat Kazama memotong jalannya. Para Alpha anggota kelas A yang ada disana mengangguk setuju pada tindakan Kazama,memahami mengapa ia melakukan itu.

"Ba-bagaimana lukamu?"

"Oh," Mikumo tersenyum, "Tidak lama lagi aku bisa kembali bertarung."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Kazama meraih lengan Mikumo. "Biar kubantu," Kikuchihara mengambil kruk dari tangan Mikumo.

"Se-senpai!"

"Kau ingin melihat tim mu, kan? Kelas A punya ruangan untuk melihat pertandingan. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Oh... terima kasih, senpai," dan karena ia tidak memakai suppressant, insting Omega Mikumo mencegahnya menolak digendong oleh seorang Alpha yang pernah berjuang mati-matian melindunginya saat ia menyelamatkan Chika. Alih-alih Mikumo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu itu, membuat alpha yang ada disana menoleh dua kali.

Di ruangan itu sudah ada tim Ninomiya berkumpul. Sang leader dan juga agen kelas A peringkat satu itu tiba-tiba menghirup keras udara dan matanya berkilat merah. Matanya jatuh pada Mikumo yang perlahan di dudukkan ke atas sofa yang ada di ruangan besar itu. Sebagian temboknya yang terbuat dari kaca menunjukkan dengan jelas layar pertandingan di dalam aula. Rupanya disini tempat pada agen kelas A melihat pertandingan.

Mikumo mengernyit saat luka diperbannya terasa perih karena gerakan itu, dan tiba-tiba saja para Alpha disekitarnya menjadi tegang. Masataka Ninomiya yang terkenal dingin dan serius tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil selimut dan bantal cadangan pada salah satu lemari dan meletakkannya di sekitar Mikumo. "Uh, Ninomiya-san?" Mikumo terkesiap saat sang alpha duduk di sebelahnya, otomatis membuatnya terjepit diantara dua orang Alpha.

"Ohayooo," Jin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. "Aku mencari Kohei-ku tersayang, disini kau rupanya."

"Jin-san!"

"Lihat, betapa nyamannya kau disana," pria itu terkikik sambil berjalan mendekat. Ketiga Alpha disana tampak begitu tegang. Tidak menyadarinya, Mikumo hanya bisa merona sambil menyanggahnya. "Sebaiknya kau mengangkat kakimu ke atas meja," katanya sambil perlahan mengangkat kaki Mikumo ke atas bantal yang diletakkan di meja, "Ini bisa mengurangi stress-nya."

Mikumo yang merasa kesakitan sejak tadi hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menutup mata. Inting Alpha disekitarnya langsung naik beberapa tingkat melihat ekspresi kesakitan itu. tanpa sadar mereka bergelung mendekat untuk memberikan rasa nyaman pada satu-satunya Agen Border Omega. Mikomo berakhir diatas pangkuan Ninomiya, sedangkan Kazama dan Kikuchihara di kedua sisinya untuk memberikan suport sementara Jin berdiri disana sambil menatap ke arah layar raksasa yang menunjukkan pertandingan.

Mikumo yang wajahnya semakin pucat akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergelung masuk ke dalam pelukan Ninomiya sementara sang Alpha mengusap punggungnya dengan ekspresi serius. Tak lama, Alpha dari berbagai tim kelas A masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengecek satu-satunya Omega yang sedang tertidur pulas. Omega yang kini mereka anggap sebagai tanggung jawab mereka.

Kei Tachikawa terkekeh, "Well, kini kita tahu sebabnya asal dari semua insting ini menyangkut megane-kun."

Alpha yang lain mengangguk.

"Sungguh Omega yang pemberani, Megane-kun... berjuang sampai terluka seperti itu."

"Well, kini tugas kita untuk mengapresiasinya."

"Bagaimana Ninomiya? Pendapatmu masih sama soal Megane-kun?"

Ninomiya mendengus, "Ia tetap agen yang payah, tapi untuk seorang Omega?" pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Untuk seorang Omega, ia sudah berjuang dengan keras," bisiknya sambil mengusap kepala Mikumo.

Kei berkomentar, "Sekarang kita tahu siapa Alpha yang bakal sangat protektif pada megane-kun huh?" disambut tawa yang lain. "Well, siapa yang tidak, melihatnya sudah berjuang keras, Agen Omega dari Border, Osamu-kun."

Bersambung?


End file.
